<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by doorwaytoparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102748">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise'>doorwaytoparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Injury, Knives, M/M, NSFW Art, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Nudity, Oral Sex, Possession, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Suggestive Themes, Swords, any character tagged that isn't aziraphale and crowley shows up once in the art just fyi, ranges from fluff to explicit be warned, suggestive eating, suggestive use of fruit, there's A Lot ok sorry, these are all mostly single instance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there was a prompt in the GO events discord, of 'this better not awaken anything in me' in which 45 writers wrote a good omens fic in 500 words or less, and i, somehow, drew art for all of them in about a 24 hour period</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round 3: After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the numbers are from the order they were posted in when we did the actual guessing. not all the fics are up in the collection, but when they are, i'll match the art to the authors and fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Authors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a list of the authors and their works that match to the numbers on the art (still in progress)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24243556">Paperwork</a> by Princip1914</p><p>2.</p><p>3. <a href="&lt;a%20href=">Legible Arrangements Ch. 6</a> by curtaincall</p><p>4.</p><p>5. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24093835">Class Action</a> by jamgrl</p><p>6. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24087232">Lurched like a stray to the arms that were open</a> by CaffeineChic</p><p>7.</p><p>8.</p><p>9. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24094423">where didja come from cotton-eyed crow</a> by georgina_bulsara</p><p>10. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24126112">The Great Exhibition</a> by silvercolour</p><p>11. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24096121">Pain and Pleasure</a> by HopeCoppice</p><p>12. <a href="&lt;a%20href=">Is Anything Better Than A Really Good Book?</a> by asideofourown</p><p>13. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24089284">Do It With Style</a> by Liquid_Lyrium</p><p>14. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24090649">Forbidden Fruit: Aziraphale Bites Off More Than Crowley Can Chew</a> by Epivet</p><p>15. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24085444">A Perfect Match</a> by EveningStarcatcher</p><p>16. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24170350">The Ecstasy of Anthony J Crowley</a> by YamiSnuffles</p><p>17.</p><p>18. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24096202">Ginger-Peachy</a> by saretton</p><p>19.</p><p>20.</p><p>21.<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24093157">Strange Days (demon video links can be dangerous)</a> by Pyracantha</p><p>22.</p><p>23. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24095227">Worth The Wait</a> by TawnyOwl95</p><p>24.</p><p>25.<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24096001">Vive l'Amandine</a> by CelestialArcadia</p><p>26.</p><p>27. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24092722">A Pear of Idiots in Eden</a> by nightbloomingcereus</p><p>28.</p><p>29. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24100366">In The Back Seat</a> by lazulibundtcake</p><p>30. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24085966">Easy To Read</a> by vialttea</p><p>31. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24233620">Just Another Fun Day</a> by Tezca</p><p>32.</p><p>33. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24090139">Troth</a> by minervamoon</p><p>35. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24085243">the awakening of life</a> by IsleOfSolitude</p><p>36.</p><p>37. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24110911">Double Agent</a> by leilakalomi</p><p>38. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24091642">only a tease if you don't follow through</a> by aqua_moon</p><p>39.</p><p>40. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24113833">Beautiful Dreamer, Wake Unto Me</a> by thebright1</p><p>41.</p><p>42. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24092440">Underfoot</a> by musegnome</p><p>43. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24091195">learned what you have learned</a> by Waywarder</p><p>44. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24085141">Fills Ch.1</a> by rfsmiley</p><p>45. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor3/works/24128386">Paint Strokes</a> by squiddz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>